dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super Saiyan Great Ape
O.o Isn't this basically Super Saiyan 4, just worded a bit differently? I thought that site was just going to stick to nothing being stronger than Super Saiyan 3? Cause this may cause others to start developing this level of power as well. Unless its restricted to your personal stories alone at which case then "True Saiyan (User Name)" may start appearing as well. Just a little curious. Master Dartz (Talk) 14:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'd have to agree with Raze, its is basically an alternate to SSJ4 which I thought was filler so not to be made here (as we were following the canon only transformations), Can you please explain the need for it here?--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 14:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I was about to say the same thing here when I first saw this but, obviously, Nisshou and Raze beat me to the punch. You guys are starting to contradict yourselves with this latest trasformation (No offense). --[[User:Shiro of the Outer Path|'God of Incarnation']] (Let me ease your pain) 17:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, first, I'd like to thank you guys for actually voicing your concerns instead of trying to go over my back and complain, like hoe a certain shitty spoiled brat whom shall remain nameless right now did. So thank you for your maturity. Anyways, moving on to your concerns. Did you guys actually read the entire article? Or did you guys just see the Super Saiyan 4 picture and instantly went all "FUUU, THIS IS JUST SUPER SAIYAN 4, BLAAAAARGH!"? I'll explain from the beginning. Me and Ten had a discussion which involved DBGT, and the existence of Super Saiyan 4. He told me how Akira Toriyama said that he personally hated the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, and if it were him, he would've instead made the Great Ape form become more humanoid, instead of calling it the "step beyond Super Saiyan 3". This is what we've done here. Ideally, I put my own theory to how the Great Ape form could become more humanoid using the Saiyan ability of Zenkai. Because I'm using Akira's idea and putting my own twist on it, even though it wasn't in DB or DBZ, it can still be considered loosely canon. Secondly, I'm not calling it the "ascension of SS3". I'm calling it a "true" Super Saiyan. I'm not trying to go beyond Super Saiyan 3, but rather this is an attempt at perfecting the ideals of "Super Saiyan" and "Great Ape", both of which are the main unique powers of a Saiyan's birthright, more so the latter. And third, I only used the Super Saiyan 4 image because it best shows the concept. I hope this covers everything. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 01:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense. I've read it again and it still sounds SSJ4-ish. But the explanation clears it up. This is just me. Raze and Nisshou might have different thoughts though. --[[User:Shiro of the Outer Path|'God of Incarnation']] (Let me ease your pain) 01:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, I don't really care either which way. Like I said, I was just curious. It just seemed more like SS4 because of the fact that you even say its the strongest form of Super Saiyan, which leads one to believe its stronger than SS3. But I guess one could also look at it as an Ascended SS3 or "condensing" Ki instead of having an explosion of it....if you were wearing bifocals and holding it up to your face, but still. To each their own. ;3 Master Dartz (Talk) 01:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) All in agreeance on forgetting about this subject say "I" --[[User:Shiro of the Outer Path|'God of Incarnation']] (Let me ease your pain) 01:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I read it Sei, an like Raze I thought it was a reworded SSJ4 and was ready to call shenanigans on you for creating this, but as you explained so eloquently it has sound logic (but I doubt my character who becomes super saiyan will ever go past level 2) thank you for clearing the matter up.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 01:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC)